Zhenren Kuia I
Zhenren Kuia, Zhenren Kuia I or Zhenren Kuia 1, is the first game of the Zhenren Kuia series. The game spans from February to December of 1985. The protagnoist is Dachi Yuxi who's ultimate goal is to kill Tovennar to prove he's a strong mage in a modern world of super powerful beings. The Sequel to Zhenren Kuia I is Zhenren Kuia II Zhenren Kuia I is divided into 5 levels, called chapters. The list of Chapters below: * Zhenren Kuia - Chapter 1 * Zhenren Kuia - Chapter 2 * Zhenren Kuia - Chapter 3 * Zhenren Kuia - Chapter 4 * Zhenren Kuia - Chapter 5 The game can be found here: ☀https://gamejolt.com/games/zhenren-kuia/113274 The Sequel to Zhenren Kuia I is Zhenren Kuia II Trivia Zhenren Kuia drew inspiration from Mortal Kombat, Turok series and most importantly an indie fan game called: The Rise of Magus. A Game Maker game, released in 2011. Inspired the creation and finish the game. Prior, other platformer games had been started but never finished. Most of Zhenren Kuia was made in 2011-2012, with some additional levels(rooms in game maker) and polishing in 2014, with the product being released in 2015 so that it may be downloaded by relatives from far. Zhenren Kuia I was made in game maker 8.1 (released in 2011). The original Zhenren Kuia from 2012 was used as a final project in Middle school, It got an A. Sadly this version of Zhenren Kuia was not copied and is lost. Zhenren Kuia was originally a parody and featured many gag characters from various series. The bosses were wacky characters such as Barney the Dinosaur and Pepsi-man as bosses. The results of this origin can be seen in the names of the protagonists and the story (Dachi = Itachi, Sakda = Sasuke, Udiman = Uchiha, ect.) and the sprites of all the characters. Although the characters evolved into their own and the story deviates into it's own. An early beta version of Zhenren Kuia I from 2011 still exists. The overall controls of the game are the same. Zhenren Kuia once had "flying missions", were the player would fly with an aircraft. This was scrapped. The game was planned to have voice overs, this was scrapped. Originally Zhenren Kuia I had two planned extension packs, the first one focused on playing as Toven and the second one focused on playing as Kennen in the 19th century. Some of the ideas, such as Kennen having melee attacks, translated into Zhenren Kuia II. While Toven's projectiles turned into Dachi's water projectile. There was a working local multiplayer game. However due to the keyboard's limitation of three button presses at the same time, the idea was scrapped. There were only two playable characters, Toven and Dachi, with more bluemoon members planned as playable characters. There was only two jungle themed stages, with many more stages planned. Some of the scrapped coding is still in the released game, including the planned extension packs and local multiplayer. However they are inaccessible.